


Flaque

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Flaque

Parfois, les enfants se comportent comme des enfants alors on pardonne facilement. Parfois, ils se comportent comme des adultes et c’est surprenant. Les adultes, quant à eux, se comportent habituellement comme des adultes. Rare, sont les adultes qui se comporte comme des enfants. Du coup, un adolescent est bel est bien entre l’âge adulte et l’époque de l’enfance. C’est la seule excuse que Katara se permis de croire lorsqu’elle rejoint Aang et Sokka pour sauter dans les flaques dans l’unique but d’arroser le pauvre lémurien-volant qui détestait la pluie. Comment voler lorsque tous les poils son coller les uns aux autres ? Et en plus cela fait rire les humains ! Découragé, le petit animal grimpa le plus vite possible sur le dos de Appa pour échapper à l’amusement étrange de ses compagnons.


End file.
